combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ability System
The Ability System '''is an in-game feature that provides special abilities through the use of items. It was released during the first part of the Fusion Update (Enhance), on 8/25/11. Overview Abilities are categorized into two types: ''Active'' and Passive. *'''Active Abilities have an usage time limit and a cooldown period. They are only active after triggering. They are activated by pressing ~ and the slot they are assigned to. *'Passive Abilities' are always active during gameplay. Players have three ability slots, which can be filled by up to three abilities. Some abilities take more than one slot, however. Equipping them limits the amount of abilities a player may bring to battle. Like other features, such as Friendly Fire and Kill Cam, the Ability System can be turned off by the Room Moderator. Pairing Stamina gear with Active Abilities that require Stamina allows more frequent use of said Abilities. Rank Restricted Abilities These Abilities require only one Slot, and are available for Permanent duration as the player ranks up. Active Abilities: Awareness Footsteps are more audible. Using this ability consumes stamina. Unlocked at the rank of Corporal (5,000 EXP). Passive Abilities: Pitcher A honed throwing arm allows the player to throw a grenade farther. Unlocked at the rank of Recruit (550 EXP). Specter The player becomes more silent while jogging and walking. Sprinting remains noisy. Unlocked at the rank of Private (1,200 EXP). Resourceful When you kill an enemy player, there’s a chance they may leave behind Limited-Ammo, All-Ammo, or Recovery Items! You will have a short time to pick these up, after which they will be free for your team to recover. Unlocked at the rank of Private First Class (2,500 EXP). Victory Lap Obtaining a Multi-Kill increases the jogging speed to the sprint speed and will not cost any Stamina. Obtaining a Multi, Ultra, Fantastic, or Unbelievable Kill while the effect is still active refreshes the duration of the effect. This effect resets if you die. Sprint is disabled while the ability is active. Unlocked at the rank of Sergeant (8,700 EXP). Steady Hand Removes the sway while using a Sniper Rifle scope. Using this ability consumes stamina. Unlocked at the rank of Staff Sergeant/I (15,000 EXP). No Restriction Abilities Added in The Belly of the Beast Update. 'Obtained through Shop. Active Abilities: Opportunist Allows the player to pick up weapons from a dead player's backpack. Requires two Ability Slots. Spoils of War Earn 10 GP for any firearms recovered from fallen soldiers during battle. This ability works up to 10 times per match. Requires two Ability Slots. Passive Abilities: Parting Gift Drops a weak grenade upon dying, even if the player did not have one in his inventory. Used by the Sand Hog militants in Fireteam. The "no explosives" room setting prevents this ability to work. Requires two Ability Slots. Relentless Players return to the battlefield quicker by diminishing respawn time. Requires all three Ability Slots. Operative Only Abilities Added in the 'Best of the Best Update. Available in the Shop for NX and GP. Active Abilities: Warlord Installs a reusable "Warlord" that allows allies to refill partial amounts of their primary & secondary ammo. The warlord can be destroyed by both teams, and requires all three Ability slots. War Cry Prevents the loss of stamina for a short period of time. Requires two Ability Slots. Eagle Eye Improves accuracy for both you and your teammates. This ability will not apply to any weapons not dependent on accuracy (such as Mines or Claymores). Requires two Ability Slots. Assassin Only Abilities Added in the Cover of Darkness Update. Available in the Shop for NX and GP. Active Abilities: Inner Focus Allows the player to trade all his/her sprint stamina to recover lost HP. Requires two Ability Slots. Passive Abilities: Caution Marks enemy traps (e.g. mines) via red indicators. This ability was avaliable for permanent duration on 12/21/12, at a price of 900 NX. Requires one Ability Slot. Gold Abilities After the 8/27/2014 Scheduled Maintanence, 6 new abilities have been added to the game. They are upgraded versions of the original abilities. They feature "gold" in their name, along with a gold star, gold border, and gold coloring in their icon. Eagle Eye Gold Parting Gift Gold Victory Lap Gold Specter Gold Steady Hand Gold Resourceful Gold Reception As with all game features, there has been plenty of criticism regarding the Ability System's flaws. Trivia *The Pitcher ability can be frustrating for some players, as thrown grenades could bounce back to the player, escape from the map or overshoot the target. *Many people are complaining about the Steady Hand ability being "overpowered" due to the no sway advantage. *Resourceful is target of complaints because of its randomness. A dying player that recovers full health may turn the tide in Elimination Pro or One Man Army. *Unknown if it is glitched or not, the 'Resourceful' ability seems to be active even in games with Abilities turned off. That is, HP and ammo packs still drop. Many people complain that this unbalances the game. *The 08/18/2014 Scheduled Game Update changed some of the color icon of the abilities. Media The warlord dropped by the "Warlord" ability. Category:Game Mechanic Category:Abilities Category:2011